


Тот самый год

by WXD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на челлендж БЗСХДНСТ по <a href="http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/8/3/3283490/85338070.jpg">этой</a> картинке</p>
    </blockquote>





	Тот самый год

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на челлендж БЗСХДНСТ по [этой](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/8/3/3283490/85338070.jpg) картинке

Оставалось метров триста.  
Сразу за поворотом открывался лысый пологий берег, упиравшийся в бетонные опоры, короткий подъем и разбитое непогодой полотно моста. На мосту можно подышать едким болотным туманом и послушать бледных птиц, прячущихся в зарослях ниже по реке. Когда Дейн был маленьким, он часто слышал от матери про бородатых сов — ночных птиц, которые ухают и кричат, и если долго к ним прислушиваться, обязательно сойдешь с ума. Дейн замирал от страха под своим одеялом и крепко сжимал шершавую материну ладонь. Он боялся этих рассказов, но не променял бы их ни на что другое.  
Поворот, мост, лачуги Рэг-Нука. Пять минут, и он дома.  
Луна светила так ярко, что фигуру, замершую у поворота, Дейн заметил сразу.  
Не узнать ее было невозможно — Дейн бессчетное количество раз видел этот силуэт на том же месте — руки в карманах, знакомый наклон головы, мешковатая куртка, остроносые туфли на босу ногу. Пит.  
— О, господи, Пит!  
На секунду появилось странное желание, чтобы это оказался не он. Не желание даже, а так, отзвук, тень, но Дейн успел почувствовать и остановился в нескольких шагах. Бред — чтобы он вдруг захотел такого.  
Пит сам шагнул навстречу и Дейн неловко вцепился в рукава его куртки.  
— Это ты?  
— Не похож? — Лица Дейн не видел, но в голосе звучала улыбка. — А ты все такой же дистрофик.  
— Пит. — Дейн слепо шарил ладонями по капюшону, по волосам, по затылку, пока тот не начал уворачиваться. — Это ты.

 

Ведь Бостон — это очень далеко, думал Дейн. Если размышлять об этом впопыхах, где-нибудь между родным трейлером и забегаловкой Барта, можно подумать, что это вообще край света. Так он и думал, когда Пит уехал, точнее, когда Пита увезли — чертов край света. Настолько далекий, что ни шанса на встречу.  
Пит попытался развернуть его лицо в профиль. Дейн знал, что там — размытая лиловая клякса, уже не пятно, так, намеки.  
— Он тебя бьет?  
Дейн ничего не ответил. Смотрел перед собой, прикусив ноготь большого пальца. Как было ответить? «Да, бьет. Пиздит почти каждый день, с тех пор, как узнал обо всем. С тех пор, как ты уехал, Пит. Пиздит — если успевает поймать». Он подумал, что теперь-то Мартин, наверняка, спит, и получится без потерь пробраться на диван в задней комнате. Рожа сегодня останется целой, — но что это меняет.  
Вместо этого Дейн сказал:  
— Ты вернулся, Пит?  
Пит выдохнул дым, смешав его с туманом. Ответил не сразу.  
— Ага. Я вернулся.  
Они сидели под мостом, там где болотистый берег переходит в жирный дерн, покрытый короткой толстой травой. Сейчас между опорами моста плавал туман, пахнущий зеленью и лягушками. Пит устроился на траве, упираясь спиной прямо в щербатую кладку, и обнимал Дейна за плечи. Тот выдернул из его пальцев наполовину скуренную сигарету. Закрыл глаза, откинулся спиной на грудь Пита.  
Наверное, лучше было бы пойти к Барту и попроситься в комнату наверху — там они остались бы вдвоем и Пит смог бы стянуть с него рубашку, и расстегнуть ремень. И это тоже было немного странно — то, что они до сих пор этого не сделали. Дейн мысленно подсчитал — восемь месяцев. Восемь месяцев назад, в верхней спальне дома Гарнеров, Пит отстранился от него — их тела расклеились с влажным хлюпом — и в ту же секунду под истошный скрип двери на пороге возникла миссис Гарнер. Дейн поморщился — он не любил об этом вспоминать.  
— Ты сбежал, — утвердительно кивнул Дейн.  
Пит рассмеялся.  
— Ни в коем случае, дистрофик. Они меня отпустили.  
Дейн подхватил его смех, но на душе было вовсе не весело.  
Без Пита в Мэллори стало скучно — подумав, Дейн накинул к скуке еще баллов десять, и скука превратилась в тоску. Да, все так — тоскливо. Ну ладно, невыносимо. Мягко говоря.  
Его увезли сразу же; после случая в спальне Дейн не смог до него даже дозвониться, хотя, в общем, ему самому было не до того — Мартин с утра до вечера отрабатывал на нем забытые боксерские приемы.  
Мариза Гарнер не только отправила Пита в Бостон, но и не поленилась навестить их трейлер в Рэг-Нук. Так Мартин узнал обо всем.  
— Ты мне не сын, — повторял он, размеренно впечатывая кулак Дейну под ребра, — она нагуляла тебя с каким-то ублюдочным пэдди в Джексоне. Ты мне не сын, ты...  
Было ли возможно, что после такого Пита просто отпустили?  
Дейн резко развернулся к нему, сжал колено, ткнулся лицом в знакомый свитер. Пит со смешком притянул его к себе.  
— Не раскисай, ладно?  
Дейн едва сдержался, чтоб не шмыгнуть носом.  
— Тебе нужно возвращаться? Скоро?  
Пит промолчал. Дейн не стал настаивать. Вместо этого спросил:  
— Помнишь, мы собирались на побережье?  
Пит хмыкнул ему в волосы.  
— Еще бы. Года через два, кажется?  
— Я ни хрена не доживу.  
— Тогда раньше? Может быть, следующий год — тот самый? Махнем?  
Дейн вывернулся, положил голову Питу на колени. В непроглядной туманной тьме заухала ночная птица. Луна поблекла — спряталась. Дейн представил себе побережье: море, песок, скалы, деревья. Снова море. Как он ни старался, картинка получалась горькой, но он не мог уловить, почему.  
— Какая разница. Ты ведь теперь здесь, да? — сказал он скорее себе, чем Питу, и почему-то подумал: «Следующий?.. Тот самый? Скорее уж, прошлый...»  
Пит молчал.  
Дейн закрыл глаза.

 

Его разбудил звук клаксона — проснувшись, Дейн долго озирался по сторонам, стараясь понять, что к чему. Судя по ленивым желтым лучам, пятнавшим береговую линию, стояло позднее утро. Под мост лучи не проникали, — но все равно вокруг было очень светло. Из-за приземистых кустов торчал грязно-синий капот — тачка Гектора. Сам Гектор топтался рядом — курил и с ухмылкой пялился на Дейна.  
— Я так и подумал, что ты ошиваешься здесь, — сказал он, длинно сплюнув в траву. — Как только Мартин упомянул твою матушку и разную другую родню, я сразу все понял. Не ночевал дома?  
Дейн не слушал. Он вспоминал то, на чем воспоминания обрывались: тихий голос Пита, мысли о побережье и уханье туманных птиц.  
Пит. Пит!  
Дейн вскочил, осмотрелся. Поверхность зеленой ряски нехотя подрагивала, бледных ночных птиц сменили ибисы и стрекозы. Никакого Пита рядом не было.  
— Ну что, ты еще долго будешь там торчать? — заорал Гектор. — Тащи сюда свою жопу, у Барта жарят яичницу!  
Дейн с трудом облизал пересохшие губы.

 

О Пите он узнал только спустя месяц.  
Кто-то забыл у Барта на стойке старую газету, и Дейн сначала увидел яркий разворот: покалеченный понтиак со смятым капотом, застывший посреди ночного моста. Вдалеке искрилась россыпь городских огней, стеклянная крошка переливалась в фонарных отсветах, а бетонные башни-опоры на заднем плане казались очень большими — угнетающе огромными.  
В заметке речь шла о самоубийстве — о самом настоящем самоубийстве — как псих в понтиаке нарочно направил машину в одну из опор, и тело за рулем оказалось буквально разорвано хлынувшими в салон автомобильными внутренностями. Под заметкой был небольшой фотопортрет — всего один.  
Поперхнувшись воздухом, Дейн отыскал дату — и почти упал на барный стул. Пятнадцатое октября, месяц назад. Ночью.  
«Может быть, следующий год — тот самый?»  
Он вспомнил, как на ум настойчиво лезло, что нет, нет, не этот. Не этот, точно, — скорее прошлый.  
Пит улыбался с портрета, как ни в чем ни бывало, а развороченная машина в праздничном блеске огней смотрелась яркой игрушкой.  
— Ты мне соврал, — пробормотал Дейн. — Лживая сволочь. Никто тебя не отпускал, ты все-таки сбежал. Ты мне соврал. Соврал, блядь!  
Гектор с силой тряхнул его за плечо.  
Горизонт побережья затянуло угольной дымкой.


End file.
